


Hopefully, I'll Be Nothing Like Him

by KittyWhiteCat



Series: Hopefully, I'll Be Nothing Like Him [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abortion, Abuse, Abusive Reginald Hargreeves, Agender Number Five | The Boy, Amputee Allison Hargreeves, Anger Management, Asexual Luther Hargreeves, Asexual Number Five | The Boy, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Dysmorphic Luther Hargreeves, Dead Ben Hargreeves, Demiboy Diego Hargreeves, Demigirl Allison Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves Lost an Eye, Fatherhood, Forced Abortion, Forced Pregnancy, Genderfluid Klaus Hargreeves, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Good Sibling Klaus Hargreeves, Good Sibling Number Five | The Boy, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Healing, Hurt Luther Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Incest, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves-centric, Mpreg, Mute Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy and Luther Hargreeves are Twins, POV Luther Hargreeves, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Parent Allison Hargreeves, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Poet Luther Hargreeves, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Psychological Trauma, Rape Recovery, Reginald Hargreeves Bashing, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Soft Luther Hargreeves, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, Trans Luther Hargreeves, Trans Vanya Hargreeves, Trauma, Vanya Hargreeves in a Wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWhiteCat/pseuds/KittyWhiteCat
Summary: "Do you think I'll be like Dad?" Luther asked. Five frowned. "I spent most of my life with him. Do you think I'll be like him?""No," Five decided. "You noticed his mistakes and you noticed your own, and you're working to fix what you can. You'll be nothing like Dad.""Hopefully-" Luther nodded, looking up. "Hopefully, I'll be nothing like him."
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Past Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Past Luther Hargreeves/Reginald Hargreeves, past luther Hargreeves/Raver Girl
Series: Hopefully, I'll Be Nothing Like Him [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989112
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This fanfic contains:  
> Rape aftermath  
> Mpreg  
> Forced abortion  
> Forced body modification  
> Forced sterilisation

Luther crept into his room, his arse giving off the oh-so-familiar painful sensation. How many times has this been going on, since everyone moved out? That's what- a year ago? He doesn't know- he barely keeps track anyway. He couldn't even remember the specific date Ben was killed- only that it was winter and he witnessed it.

Luther opens his room window, letting the fresh snow enter his room. Ben hated the cold- he always did, whilst Five loved it. They always feel cold to him, in some way. Luther sighed as he turned on his phone, immediately seeing news on Allison who's playing in a musical about Adam and Eve. Good for her, Luther thought. Her voice is always powerful and he knew this is always her dream. Luther stared at Allison's picture, how her ombré curly hair frames her face so beautifully. How's life treating her?

Luther scrolled down, hoping to hear other news. He sees an ad for a violin class with Vanya's pale face and her violin on the cover. Good for her, Luther thought. Vanya had always been passionate about the violin, she wouldn't be anything else but a violinist. Of course. Luther sighed as he sees a picture of his 'little' sister, Allison must've helped her with her transition fees. She looks so beautiful holding her old violin, how's life treating her?

Luther dropped his phone as he stood up, bolting into the bathroom as he crouched down the toilet seat, letting last night's food along with some acid leave his mouth. Curse Reginald forcing him to take so much whiskey, honestly. This has been going on for what now- two months-ish? Luther doesn't know- not that he keeps track of time nowadays.

After flushing the toilet, Luther closed the door of the bathroom and stripped away his clothes, letting himself step into the shower. He can feel his head feeling a little bit dizzy like the room is spinning around him. He needs to eat, he decided. Right after this, he needs to fill his stomach with food. He just expelled a hell lot of them.

After he was done with his necessities and wore his clothes, he descended from his room straight to the dining table, where sits Reginald on the left of his designated chair, a plate of British muffins in front of him along with a glass of water, on top of his seat lays a plate of maple syrup-covered pancakons and a glass of milk, waiting for him. Luther swallowed his saliva before sitting on the designated chair, exchanging no words with his father.

"Eat," Reginald commanded, and Luther wasted no time as he shoved pieces of pancakon in his mouth. He was so hungry, why shouldn't he be? He just threw up all of last night's food.

Breakfast couldn't be more disturbingly quiet as Reginald played some Bach, no other words exchanged. Luther doesn't dare to open his mouth, his father wouldn't bother listening to what's on his mind. He didn't even bother asking him how he feels when he just used him as a tool just a few hours ago. But yet again, that's the only thing Luther ever is to him, a tool. Not a child, not his child.

"You may be dismissed, Number One-" Luther immediately stood up and gave a curt bow to Reginald, bolting out to his room and locking the door behind him. 

He went to the nearest shelf, opening it, where his book of poems lie. He opened the book, opening the pages to reveal the money he hid there, shoving it in his back pocket. Usually, he is given a three-hour break between breakfast and training, so he has to act quick. Luther left his room, closing the door behind him as he descended the stairs.

"Where are you going, Luther?" Luther hears the angelic voice of Grace calling him from behind, yet all he can think of is 'shit'.

"I'm just having a walk, I have three hours of free time," Luther simply answered, not even turning back. Not now. Luther wasted no time as he continued on his journey and left the Academy, turning right as he goes.

Luther looked around, he thinks he's far enough from the Academy to not be recognised. Luther entered the drug store in front of him, directing himself to get a litre bottle of water and two of the most expensive pregnancy test he can see present, which is 20 dollars. So around 42 dollars. Since he's holding 50 dollars, he'll manage. 

Luther placed the tests and the water bottle to the counter, the clerk barely awake as they just scan the barcodes and put them in a plastic bag. 

"42 dollars and 5 cents," the clerk reads, not caring what he's buying. Luther hands them the money, and the person gave him the change. "Have a good day."

"Thanks," Luther squeaks as he left, opening the bottle of water to chug down the contents. He'll be finished with it when he arrives at the Academy, just take a piss on the stick and see, and try again tomorrow for another. Luther finished with the bottle and kept the bottle in the plastic bag, he might need it. 

"Where have you been, Master Luther?" Pogo greets him as soon as he steps in the Academy.

"It's still free time, I can go wherever I like," Luther answered. Pogo didn't say anything more as Luther steps into the nearest bathroom, taking out a test from the plastic bag and reads the instructions. So, he needs to piss at the designated place and wait for five minutes flat, that seemed easy. If it's negative, there's one red line. If it's positive, there's two. Doesn't seem so hard.

After laying the test flat near the flush button, he wore his pants and trousers again and closed the toilet seat, sitting on the toilet cap and sets the timer on his phone. What if it says positive? Should he tell Reginald? He didn't even want to be fucked by his father, why do his siblings have to leave? Should he tell Grace? Should he tell Pogo? What should he do?

No matter, he should keep planning the complete mechanism for the second test. This one might not even display positive, it might just be his paranoia. Luther's phone beeped, noting that the time has ended and the test would display the answer. Luther turned to take it, holding with both hands to keep it steady.

The test displays two red lines.


	2. Chapter 2

Luther fills the empty bottle he bought yesterday with water up to the top before chugging it down in a few goes. It's already the next morning and the internet says that morning piss is the most accurate. Will it display a different answer- he doesn't know. If it displays a different answer, he'll buy another to make sure which he sees is reliable- a third opinion. 

He goes to the bathroom after finishing the water, doing the exact same thing as he did yesterday. Only this time, he'll see a red minus if it's negative and a red plus if it's positive. He sets the time for five minutes, sitting on the floor. What if the answer is like yesterday? What if he's pregnant? What will happen? Should he quit from the Academy? Should he tell Reginald? Would Reginald kick him out? Should he tell Grace? Will she keep it a secret? Will she have to stay loyal to Reginald and force his condition out the open? Should he run away?

He doesn't even know if he'll keep it. Should he? He doesn't even have his job, his own house, his own money. He doesn't know life beyond the Academy, he doesn't know how to function as a normal human being in this world. How can he be expected to survive with a baby? No- he shouldn't have a child. He looked up the internet and found that some people with uteruses would end often their pregnancies, but he doesn't know where. Maybe he should look it up sometime- he'll have nine months and if there's anything he knows he has good, it's dedication.

The phone rang again and Luther wasted no time in grabbing the test, seeing the result. Luther sighed as he sees a red plus on his stick. Damn it. Luther pocketed the test and left the bathroom, heading for his room. Shit. As soon as he locked the door behind him, he hid his test in his drawer, right next to another one he took yesterday before throwing a shitfit, punching the walls a few times. Shit.

Screw what'll Reginald say, screw what'll Pogo say, screw what'll his siblings say, screw everything! Reginald forced him to sleep with him so many times, it can only be Reginald's. How will you explain that you're pregnant with your father's baby? Well, genetically it wouldn't be a problem as he's adopted, but still. He's his father, he grew up calling him such. How will he ever admit that fact? 

No, his original plan is the way to go. He needs to find a way to get rid of it. He went to his study and turned on his laptop, typing 'abortion clinics near me' on the search engine. Shit, the nearest one is Fort Worth and that's beyond Dallas. Will he get the chance to leave? Screw that, will he be able to pay abortion pill fee? A pill usually costs around 1000 dollars, can he afford that? What if he tells Reginald and he'll just give him the money? Hopefully, that'll be the case.

His phone rang again, reminding him that it's time to start training. Luther made sure to turn off the laptop before leaving his room, leaving the mess that it is. He descended the stairs to the gym, every day his routine of training is the same, breakfast at 7 AM - 8 AM, running from 11 AM - 12 PM, lunch at 12 PM - 1 PM, tutoring from 1 PM - 3 PM, weightlifting and martial arts practise from 4 PM - 6 PM, supper at 6 - 7 PM, tutoring from 7 PM - 9 PM, then sleep. Except for missions, it'll always be the same every day. He'll have to adjust his hours to not overwork himself today, it's time to start running. Hopefully, no one will notice anything.

"Number One, you are late for five minutes!" Reginald yelled as soon as Luther arrived at the gym. 

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"This may not happen again in the future, or punishment shall fall unto you," Reginald continued. Luther fought the urge to not roll his eyes, he's already serving a terrible punishment for serving another punishment, stupid timeouts under the oak tree.

"Yes, Dad-" Luther nods.

"Warm-up for five minutes starts now!" Luther complied to his father's order, stretching his limbs before starting to turn on the treadmill on low for 1 minute and turning it off once it's done.

"Set speed to 10 km/h, you'll be running for an hour," Reginald ordered. Luther pressed the necessary buttons. "Start!"

The treadmill starts moving and Luther tried to keep up with the speed. Not even 20 minutes has passed when he started to feel lightheaded and weak. Has the room always been this hot? Luther looked back to see Reginald watching him like a hawk from his seat, shit. He can't slack. He touches his arms, how can it feel this cold already? Usually, he'll be emitting cold sweat when it's already late in the night. But now? 

Luther read that being pregnant will make him more tired easily, but this early? Reginald will surely notice. No, Luther must go on. Luther can feel himself getting more and more breathless, his legs turn to jelly as he fell from the treadmill. 

"Number One!" Reginald called sternly, and Luther hummed weakly. "Why aren't you on the treadmill?"

"Can I take five?"

"You're already late as it is, you can take a break after your run," Reginald countered, ignoring his request. Luther laid on the floor, closing his eyes. "Number One! Stand up!"

No answer can be heard from him.

"Grace!" Reginald called. Grace appeared from the empty arch.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Carry Number One to the infirmary," Reginald ordered. Grace complied en suite and lifted Luther's limp body, carrying him to the infirmary before laying him on the hospital bed, putting the oxygen mask on him as she waits for him to wake up before she can test his blood pressure and heart rate.

It didn't take long for Luther to wake up.

"Hi, Luther," Grace grinned at him, and Luther hummed. "Are you well enough for me to test your heart rate and blood pressure?"

Luther nodded.

"I'll just take off the oxygen mask, yeah?" Grace turned the lever on the oxygen tank before taking the mask off Luther. Grace takes the heart rate monitor and clipped the device on this forefinger, hearing a beep. She puts down the result on her paper before getting the blood pressure monitor and checking his blood pressure. 

What happened to him?


	3. Chapter 3

"Mum?" Luther called as Grace puts down the paper. Grace turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Luther asked. "You can't tell this to anyone, not even Dad. Can you do that?"

"Sweetie, you know I'm not programmed to go against Sir Reginald's orders," Grace smiled at her son. "I'm programmed to obey him first before being a mother to you."

"I mean-" Luther doubted. Should he tell her? She might not rat him out immediately, but she will if Reginald asks. No, it's not safe. "Never mind, Mum. May I be excused?"

"I recommend you stay in the infirmary until lunch, it's only half an hour left," Grace fought. "You won't have the strength to run again."

"Ok, Mum-" Luther nods as he laid down the hospital bed again. Grace pats his head before leaving him alone in the infirmary, alone with his stupid thoughts. Again.

He was given testosterone shots and top surgery, not yet bottom. Grace hasn't even applied hysterectomy to him yet, neither complete nor partial. How can he not guess that this can happen to him? How did Reginald not remember? Or he might, he just didn't care. 1000 dollars is nothing for a billionaire. Damn, he wishes his siblings are here. He needs someone to talk about this to.

The question is, will they listen?

Allison would let him tell the full story, though he guesses that she'll be pressing for the next steps he'll take and help him figure them out if he can't answer. Vanya would let him tell the full story, she's his second favourite sibling after Allison. She'll listen without interrupting, not giving any advises but be emotionally supportive of whatever steps he'll take next. Klaus will listen well, he'll joke about it at first but his heart is always on the right track. He won't do anything to humiliate him. Diego would-

Luther sighed, thinking about Diego. Before Five's disappearance, they were best friends. He was closer with him than he was with Vanya, initially. But as he's Number One and Diego Number Two, jealousy took over Diego and he instead turned hostile towards Luther. What will he do if he tells him this? Diego will probably scoff and laugh at him, possibly even ratting him out to Reginald. But somewhere deep within him, he always wishes that the 'little' brother he loved is still there, that he'll listen without interruptions and suggesting him advises.

Such dreams that'll never come true.

Luther sneaked out the infirmary, heading to the one place where he knew he was impregnated in, the courtyard. Specifically, under the large tree. Luther doesn't know why, he should've avoided the place at all costs, but he somehow feels drawn to the place. To feel the dirt underneath him, the heat, how he remembers how angry Reginald was at his latest failed mission nine weeks ago. Luther remembers when Reginald choked him to this specific tree branch after yelling at him for his failed mission, causing Reginald to lose more of his sponsors. He remembers where exactly did Reginald rip his uniform off, where exactly did he kick him in the stomach, and-

As they say, the rest is history. 

Luther starts punching the tree bark, hoping that somehow the punches will reach Reginald. Let him feel what he currently feels, shitty to the core. Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you. What will he do with a bloody tiny human? He can't even watch his temper sometimes, occasionally resorting to destroying himself. How can he keep his temper around a baby?

None of his siblings knows that he has a self-destructive tendency, that he nearly killed himself when Ben died, that he threw a shitfit in his room when Five went missing, when Diego moved out first, when Vanya moved out, and when Allison moved out last. Only Grace ever noticed as she found him hanging himself- and keeping it from his siblings. How he punishes his still-mortal body each time he messes up, how he's aware that he's torturing himself just by coming to this very spot. He barely can keep his temper together- how can he keep his temper together and raise a baby?

He needs to talk about this to someone, Allison would listen to him. Allison still keeps in touch with him.

He sneaked out the courtyard up his room, hoping that Reginald won't see him. Pogo wouldn't care, but Reginald definitely would. He opened the door to his room to see Grace, her hands holding the two familiar white sticks, a vacuum nearby.

"Mum?" Luther called, feeling dread in his heart as he can feel himself getting lightheaded, closing his room to ensure privacy. "What are you doing in my room?"

"These are your tests, aren't they?" Grace looked up to see Luther in the eye, the older teen looking away from his mother's eyes as he sighed defeatedly.

"Please don't tell Dad," Luther started crying, forcing himself to sit on his bed. Grace rubbed his back comfortingly as she lets Luther cry on her shirt.

"You know I can't lie to your father, Lu," Grace said as she rubbed his back. "I'm not programmed to do that."

"But you're programmed to be my mother too, right?" Luther rasped, his head still hidden with Grace's shirt. "Aren't mothers supposed to-" he hiccoughed. "Be there for her child?"

"I'm programmed to obey Sir Reginald first and foremost, be your mother second-" Grace kissed Luther's hair softly. "What if we make a deal? If he doesn't ask, I won't tell."

"Yeah."

"He's not a horrible man, you know." Grace shook her head. "He's a good man, a great man. He won't care if his son got pregnant."

"But he's the one who-" Luther broke out crying even more. "He's the-"

"Calm down, Luther-" Grace rubbed circles on his back. "Remember what I told you about managing your temper. Take a deep breath in," Luther took a deep breath in. "Hold, then exhale. Repeat it."

"He's the one who-" Luther took a deep breath in. "Did this."

"What do you mean, your father did what?"

"He's the one who got me like this-" Luther sighed, balling his fists. Grace tried to help him to uncurl them. "He forced me to do things for him whenever I failed missions or when he's stressed in general, and I got-"

Grace engulfed Luther in a soft hug as Luther cried on her shoulder, rubbing circles on his back as her shirt gets wetter and wetter. 

She doesn't know what to say.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is your bladder full already?"

Luther is sitting on the hospital bed, feeling more outlandish than ever as Grace rubbed the ultrasonic gel on his bare stomach. 

"Will you be sending this to Dad?"

"Unless he asks, no," Grace denied and Luther nodded, feeling funny as Grace ran the probe across his stomach. Grace kept moving the probe around, her eyes fixated on the screen before the probe stands still. "There it is."

Luther looked up to see an alien-human hybrid on screen, he wouldn't really say it that. How does it look so weird? The alien-human hybrid is as big as a grape, how can a grape-sized thing make him feel this tired?

"Do you want to hear the heartbeat, Lu?" Grace offered. Luther shook his head, staring at the tiny grape-sized alien-human hybrid image that's displayed in front of him. He feels so full, so breathless, so lonely. His eyesight becomes blurry as he blinked a few tears off his eyes.

"Turn it off," Luther ordered in a small voice, an order he'll soon regret as Grace lifts the probe off his stomach, no longer can he view the alien-human hybrid. Grace offered him some tissues to wipe off the ultrasonic gel, still silently crying.

"If you want to abort it, I can help you," Grace offered, handing him a small picture of the ultrasound result. Luther takes it. "I can deliver you to take the pill, but you have to decide quickly. You're already in your tenth week, now. It'll be more inefficient the longer you wait."

"Do you think I can be a good dad?" Luther asked as he turned his head to look at Grace, his eyes still a little red. "Do you think that I'll hurt it like Dad?"

"I'm certain you won't, not intentionally," Grace answered. "But it'll be up to you, with your problem. If you don't fix your temper, I fear something similar will happen to the child later."

"You think it's that bad?" Luther chuckled.

"I know it's that bad," Grace countered. "I cleaned up your room every time you were done throwing a temper fit. I found you hanging yourself and saved you. You had a mental breakdown and I fear you'll harm it if you don't get help."

"Can't you help me?"

"As human-like I am, I'm still a robot," Grace explained. "I lack the emotional capability to help you, something only a human psychologist can help. But I can help find a psychologist for you, one I'll swear to keep your identity a secret."

"I'll go to my room, Mum," Luther said as he covered the buttons of his shirt. "Thanks. Love you."

Luther left the infirmary, his left hand holding the image. Luther ascended the stairs, closing the room door behind him as he sat down the bed. There's still an hour left before he has to start training. Can he be a good dad? Luther imagined a mini-him, running around, yelling 'Dad!' at him as the mini-him grabbed his leg, a brand new human and not the one he sees every day, who hurt him and so many of his siblings. 

Fuck, he misses his siblings so much. If only they're still here, Allison would dress the kid up, Vanya would play her violin and entertain the kid with the sweet music she creates, Klaus would walk around and play with the kid, Diego would probably guess future career plans and teach it how to walk. But would Reginald stand by and let him have the kid? 

What if his siblings ask him about the kid's father? Should he answer that the kid's father is his father also? Would his siblings laugh at him for being such a usable toy? Would Allison turn to disgust as she learns that he'll be having his father's baby? Will Diego laugh and say 'I told you so'?

He doesn't have to worry long, for Diego is standing on his opened door already.

"Diego- what are you doing there?" Luther asked, hiding the picture immediately. Diego didn't seem to miss that as he raised his brow, looking at it.

"I need Dad's signature to apply to the Police Academy," Diego answered, patting his chest. "What's up?"

"I'm good."

"So, who got you knocked up?" Luther sighed, hearing Diego's question. "At nineteen? Really? That's so low, Luisa. What you're gonna do for the kid's survival?"

"It's not like-"

"It's not planned? Damn," Diego whistled, looking at his stomach, which made Luther feel even more self-conscious as he hid his stomach with his hands. "Who's the father?"

"I am-"

"You know what I mean, Lu," Diego interrupted. "Who fucked you and got you knocked up? That person must've such low taste, ugh."

"I don't know what the hell is your problem, Number Two," Luther spat. "You need Dad's signature to be in the Police Academy, fine! Good for you, congratulations! But why do you have to come to me, find out my biggest secret, insult me and belittle me with my secret-"

"Hold on, Dad doesn't know this?" Diego asked. Luther gaped like a fish, his head empty of retorts/answers. Diego slapped a hand over his mouth. "So only I do?"

"Mum knows," Luther answered. "She performed a USG on me. Now you do."

"Will you tell Dad?"

"That's such a hard question to answer, isn't it?" Luther bitterly asked. "I couldn't."

"Why not, you're his Number One! I bet with your incest problem, it's even his."

"I just couldn't, ok?!" Luther yelled, at the brink of crying. "Get the hell out of my room!"

Luther stood up and lifted Diego, pushing him out of his room before locking the door behind him. Luther lets himself fall down the floor, letting tears stream out of his eyes. Diego's right, it is his, but it's not because he willingly slept with him! He never even let Allison sleep with him when she asked! He'll never actually let him fuck him if he had the choice- he'll never let anyone fuck him at all! 

Luther punched the nearest wall in rage, letting everything out. Luther took a step back, eyeing the wall with such a critical eye. Maybe if he ran fast enough, he'll crash and the foetus is gone as his life will be gone. Luther took a deep breath in- it'll be his last one. Without a doubt, Luther ran to the wall as fast as he could, only to fall onto his knees- very much conscious.

And not bleeding.


	5. Chapter 5

Luther sighed as he listened to Pogo's lecture, his hand slipping to touch his growing belly. Two days later, he still can't decide whether to keep it or to lose it. Grace told him that if he wants to, the pill wouldn't be so reliable and that she recommends vacuum. He still can't make up his mind. On one hand, he wants to keep it and have another life in the house. On the other hand, it's his dad's child. He'll have to stop working out so much, he's not even sure he'll be a good dad.

If he keeps it, will the child somehow be like Reginald? The child has Reginald's genes, will they be passed down the child? Luther hopes not, he couldn't handle a Reginald 2.0. Reginald wouldn't care, right? He'll just leave the whole raising the child to Luther, right? He wouldn't even make it a big deal, especially if he knows that Luther plans on not putting him as the child's father. No, the child would be his and his only.

"Luther," Luther and Pogo turned their heads to see Grace near the door. "Your father wishes to see you."

Shit.

"I'll best be going, Master Luther." Luther heard Pogo leaving his room with Grace, closing the door behind them, Luther stood up to the shelf, pocketing the test results and the USG photo. He'll tell his father now. He'll open up about everything, the paternity of the baby, how far along is he, how hard can that be? Luther opened the door again to see no one there, good. Luther took a deep breath in.

"Dad?" Luther asked as he opened the door to Reginald's study. There's Reginald, writing on his desk. Luther entered the study room, keeping the door open for if he needs to run away.

"There's a mission, an illegal chemical weapon trade, coordinates in this paper." Reginald hands Luther a piece of paper which he accepts with his shaking hands. "You need to put a stop to the business by all means necessary."

"I don't think I can go to missions anymore, Dad," Luther declared. Reginald looked up to see Luther in the eyes. 

"Why not?"

"I'm pregnant," Luther answered. Reginald raised his brow. "I'm on my eleventh week. Here-" Luther took out the pregnancy tests and the USG photo and placed them on Reginald's table. "Here's the USG photo and the positive tests."

"Who knows?"

"Mum and Diego," Luther answered, taking back the sticks and the picture. "I told Mum and Diego crept into my room when he asked for your signature."

"Who knows about the parentage?"

"Only Mum does," Luther confirmed. "Dad, I want to keep it."

"Huh!" Reginald scoffed. Luther pressed his lips in a thin line, balling his hands that's on his side. "Go to this mission, we'll talk about it afterwards, Number One."

"You don't need to call me by my number anymore, Dad." 

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the only one left," Luther answered. Reginald scoffed again, and at that he left the study to his room, placing the tests on the table and searching the coordinates on the maps app of his phone. There it is.

He went to the garage, taking the key to his motorcycle and started the machines. Luther wore his helmet and turned the gas, following the coordinates given. This will be his last mission, Reginald's reaction wasn't that bad. He'll give him a break from missions later, right? Reginald had been quite accepting, right? He didn't mock him or anything. He permitted him to keep it, right? There'll be another life in the Academy, right?

Luther turned off the machine to his motorcycle a few buildings of the supposed building, putting down the helmet. Luther held the tiny bump, leaving his motorcycle behind. Grace is right, he needs to fix his temper. Grace showed him the contacts to a psychologist who had been sworn to secrecy, all Luther needs to do now is to ring them up. There's no room for debate, he'll do it right after this.

Luther reached the supposed building, remembering that it's on the seventh floor. Ground, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. That's the floor he'll have to be in. He entered the building, using the emergency stairs. By the fifth floor, he started losing breath. He usually can go up and down this building without losing breath, it must be different now. This little thing. Luther shook his head as he caught his breath, he can't keep on being breathless like this if he wants to survive this mission.

Luther pushed down the door level as soon as he's reached the seventh floor, entering the room and hiding behind the walls. He can hear some people talk, that must be them. He couldn't go anywhere, he may be spotted. Luther looked around to see the electrical wiring. He can use them to his advantage, Reginald told him to end this factory, right? He can play with the cables, cause electrical damage which will leave sparks and if no one noticed, he'll burn this building down. 

Luther grabbed the nearest couple of liquids he can see, reading what each of the bottles is, cyanogen chloride, ethyldichlorasine, and sarin, pocketing them for in case if he needs it. He crept into the electrical wiring, switching the wrong input with the wrong output to get some sparks, grabbing the nearest object he can find- a wooden block- and letting the sparks hit the block, burning it before dropping it to the wall, burning it also. 

Luther backed up, the fire started running around like wildfire. Luther quickly hurried out, only to be met with a janitor. 

"I've never seen you-"

"What's up, Jerry?" Luther faked a smile. 

"My name isn't Jerry." Luther closed his eyes as he grit his teeth.

"Right! John, my man!"

"My name isn't John too, it doesn't begin with a J." Luther closed his eyes again, feeling stupider and stupider with each second past.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Big Boss complains about the light out, don't you realise?" Luther chuckled hearing that.

"Oh yeah, the lights are out," Luther repeated. "I think Big Boss wants you to clean that puke over there, though." Luther points to the ground far away.

"What puke?"

"There!" Luther hits the janitor's head to the wall with ease, it's not like he's lost his superhuman strength, now. Luther hides the unconscious body near one of the boxes, the burning scent from the electrical outlet filling the room. 

He needs to get out of here.


	6. Chapter 6

"Stop right there!"

Damn it, he's been caught. Luther looked around to see eight people, all guns directed at him. Luther knew he can take down all of them at once, but not with guns. Luther looks around for anything to help him escape. Damn it, nothing as far as his eyes can see. Luther puts his hands on his head, surrendering. Will he survive this? Will his baby survive this? Hopefully. Hopefully, they both will. 

"Bring him to the Big Boss!" One of them who caught Luther yelled. Luther didn't say anything, knowing better than to attack eight armed people when he's unarmed. No, he needs to carefully craft this, or else there'll be no future for Luther Hargreeves and the little kid.

Luther remembers the three chemicals he brought, which are cyanogen chloride, ethyldichlorasine, and sarin. Cyanogen chloride is a blood agent to prevent oxygen from reaching cells, ethyldichlorasine is a choking agent to trigger fluids to build up in the lungs, and sarin is a nerve agent to affect the transmission of impulses through the nervous system, the deadliest compound between the three. 

"You little shit," Luther spat.

"Huh? What'd you say?" One of them said. Luther can see that everyone is too distracted with what he said to pay attention to his hands, good. 

Luther grabbed two bottles from his pocket and immediately smashed them to the burning electrical outlet, immediately fleeing from the scene. The cyanogen chloride corrodes the door and reaches the electrical outlet, along with ethyldichlorasine making it explode, releasing some gas. Luther had a hand on his face, trying to keep the gas out of his face. He pressed the little button he always carries in his pocket, a distress signal to the Academy. Hopefully, his dad will save him.

The hot air choked him, the hot air burning against his flesh. He can see his skin changing colour from the usual cream-colour to alarmingly red everywhere. The air covers him more, the alarm blaring in his ears, and the emergency stairs are very close, now. No, Luther has no power to go on any longer as he dropped limp, his body against the door to the emergency stairs. He just hopes that somehow, both he and the baby will survive this.

Grace arrived at the building, flying up to the seventh floor. She flew in the building by breaking the glass, looking around. She can see that it's a total mess, she looked around for her son. There he is, laid down against a door. Grace took out an oxygen mask connected to the tank in her back, placing it on Luther, before lifting his body with ease, flying immediately out the room. She looked down her son with sadness in her eyes, hopefully, he will survive this.

As soon as she arrived at the manor, she placed him on the hospital bed Reginald placed there, Reginald waiting nearby, wearing a surgical gown. Reginald and Grace pushed him to the infirmary, where Luther's breathing went raspier as time goes on, before stopping. Reginald wore his medical gloves, getting a clear look at Luther.

"Get the defibrillator!" Reginald ordered. Pogo grabs two metal plates, going to the machine to turn on the voltage. Reginald placed them on his chest, shocking him, but he doesn't breathe. "Again!" Reginald did it again, but the result is the same, Luther didn't breathe. Reginald stopped, staring at his dying son.

"Get me the serum," Reginald commanded and Grace ran around, finding the serum before giving them back to Reginald. 

"Sir, are you sure?" Grace asked, handing Reginald the serum. "What about the baby?"

"Either way, it's dead. There's no chance of survival," Reginald answered, taking the serum from her hands. "It's just a matter of 'will Number One join or not'."

Grace closed her eyes as she hears the needle jab in Luther's body, Luther's body reacting to the serum as his tendons grew bigger, his skin grew hairier. Even when the only son who stayed for his cause, who is constantly tortured with his doings is dying, Reginald wouldn't call him by his name. Reginald doesn't seem to care as he pulled out the serum, putting it on the medical table. 

"We need to vacuum the foetus out," Reginald said as Pogo and Grace pulled open Luther's legs, holding them apart so that they don't close. Reginald enters a speculum in his vagina. As soon as he entered the speculum successfully, he used an instrument to hold the cervix. He entered a cannula in, turning on the suction as soon as it's securely inside.

"Grace, stay here and accompany Number One," Reginald ordered as soon as he's done with the things he needed to do, taking off the surgical gloves and placing it on the table. 

"Will he be able to conceive again, Sir?"

"No, I've performed a complete hysterectomy on him," Reginald answered quickly. "It's up to you to perform vaginoplasty on him or not, I don't care."

With that, he left without casting another look at his mutated son nor the dead foetus he forced his dying son to create a few weeks ago.

"Master Luther's heart will break when he hears what we've done to him," Pogo said to Grace, looking at Luther with pity in his eyes as Luther's tendons grow bigger, more hair covering his skin. "Be there for him."

"I will." After glancing one last pitiful look at Luther, Pogo left the infirmary, leaving Grace alone with Luther.

Grace held Luther's growing shoulders softly as if telling him that she's here to accompany him. With his temper, she's sure that she'll find his room completely thrashed more often, find him hanging himself more often, he's going to destroy himself. Grace made it in her mental list to ask Reginald if she can bring him to therapy, he's going to need all the help he can get.

Grace stood up, heading for the tube the vacuum was connected to. As Luther is still unconscious, Grace took out the tube and using a pair of tweezers, she took a tissue sample from the dead foetus. She hid the tube down, testing it as she poured the tissue sample out the plastic plate she provided, looking at the DNA displayed in front of her. From the result, she can conclude that the baby would be positive for Tay-Sachs disease and that the sex is female. Tay-Sachs from who, Luther or Reginald? 

Grace prints again the USG results from a few days ago, writing her findings on the back paper.


	7. Chapter 7

Luther woke up at once, looking at his hairy hands. He was confused, he wasn't this hairy or this muscular before. Why does he change?

"Luther!" Grace called him. He looked at his mother in surprise. 

"What happened to me?" Luther asked, looking at his hairy body and touching his newly-existent beard, his lips trembling. He touched his belly, not feeling any bump or life at all. "What happened to the baby?"

"You died in the previous mission," Grace told him. Luther looked up to her, grief and disbelief evident in his eyes. "Sir Reginald tried however he can to save you, but you couldn't be saved."

"So, am I dead?"

"Sir Reginald injected a serum to your body, a serum designed to alter your dying DNA with live ape ones so that the live ape ones will protect your dying DNA, reliving it," Grace explains. 

"So, I'm not human anymore?"

"Not fully," Grace corrected. "Your human DNA is still there, but altered a bit."

"And what about the baby?" Luther asked, holding his belly. "Why can't I feel anything? There was a little bump just there!"

"The serum instantly killed the foetus," Grace answered, looking away. "Sir Reginald took the foetus out of your uterus, and to ensure the serum settles in completely, he performed a complete hysterectomy on you. You won't be able to conceive again."

Luther held his breath as he slumped, staring at the space in front of him. Grace took this opportunity to take the new picture of the USG and the tube containing the dead foetus.

"I printed another picture of your USG from the last test," Grace said, handing him the picture. "I also ran a CVS test on the dead foetus, finding out the potential hereditary disease the foetus will have and the sex. Flip it over to see."

Luther furrowed his brows as he turned the picture over, seeing the writings The foetus tested positive for Tay-Sachs disease, unknown from which biological parent. The foetus' sex is female.

"What's a Tay-Sachs disease?" Luther asked.

"It's a rare inherited disease, progressively destroys nerve cells in the brain and spinal cord," Grace explains. "The development of infants would appear normal at first until the age of 3 to 6 months when their development slows and muscles used for movement weaken."

"Weaken in what way?" Luther asked, still staring at the picture. 

"Affected infants lose basic motoric skills like turning over," Grace elaborated. "They will also develop an exaggerated reaction to loud noises. As time goes on, they will experience seizures, vision and hearing loss, intellectual disability, and paralysis." Luther turned his head to look at her in disbelief. He'll cause the kid to suffer like that in the future? "Children with Tay-Sachs don't usually live past early childhood."

"I-" Luther started to talk, only to close his mouth again, not sure what he'll talk. What does he have to say, anyway? He's sorry that his genes are faulty?

"I don't know for sure if that'll happen, I'm saying that there's a chance," Grace corrected, seemingly to read her son's mind. "Would you like to see the foetus?"

Luther isn't sure when did he started nodding, but he did. Grace took out the tube containing the dead foetus and handed it to Luther's trembling hands. Luther inspected the foetus inside the clear glass tube, too early to say which part looks like whose, covered in drying red blood. It looks more like a baby than an alien-human hybrid it was last week. "There she is."

Luther stared at the foetus, his daughter. His dead daughter. Without realising, he blinked off tears from his eyes but more kept coming. Luther's chest feels full as intense grief struck him, and he was full-blown crying. Grace pats his back gently, rubbing circles to comfort her son as he's crying over her would-be granddaughter. Grace handed him a couple of tissues to wipe his tears and snot with.

"I think-" Luther wiped his tears and snorted. "I think I would've named her Katrina. Katrina Luisa."

"Katrina Luisa Hargreeves, such a beautiful name-" Grace nodded, patting her son's back as he kept crying. 

"How did-" Luther snorts again. "How did Dad react?"

"Do you want an honest answer?" Grace asked. Luther sighed immediately as he heard that, it probably means he didn't react the same way as him.

"Just- yeah."

"I tried to stop him from injecting the serum, it would've killed the foetus," Grace retold the story. "But Sir Reginald insisted, saying that your foetus is already dead either way. So he injected the serum into you and then removed the foetus, with Pogo and me helping."

"Pogo knows?" Luther asked, facing his mother, his brows furrowed.

"Pogo knows everything Sir Reginald does-" Grace nodded. "He knew about all the punishments Sir Reginald did to you, he knew about everything."

"Will Dad punish me for last mission?" Luther asked. "I failed, didn't I?"

"On the contrary, you succeeded the mission," Grace corrected. "The task is to destroy the factory by all means necessary, and you did. You succeeded in destroying the factory, but you failed to remove yourself from harm's way."

"But there's still 'fail' in there, I still made him do more work than necessary," Luther fought. "Will Dad punish me like he did when Ben died?"

"In that view, no-" Grace shook her head. "He'd opinionated that your body mutation and you losing your baby are enough of punishments."

"Can we-" Luther looked away as he wiped his tears. "Can we have a funeral for Katrina? Dad doesn't have to attend if he doesn't want to."

"Of course, I'll talk about it with your father-" Grace nodded. "I'll attend too."

"Thanks, Mum," Luther looked down, staring at the tube again, imprinting the image in his head. Luther touched the glass, the very spot where one of Katrina's hands lie, touching her little fingers. In a way, he's holding her fingers. Oh, what he'd give to hold her right now, to feel her right now.

"I think it's enough," Grace said as she tried to take the tube out of her son's hands, her son persisting in keeping the tube with him. "Let it go. The foetus won't live again, you need to rest."

Luther sighed defeatedly as he lets go of the tube, Grace taking it away from his hands to place it on the ground.

"Mum?" Luther called.

"Yes?"

"Can you finish what Dad did?" Luther asked. "Perform the whole FtM bottom surgery on me."

"I surely can."


	8. Chapter 8

"Did something happen?"

Today is the memorial service day of Reginald Hargreeves. The Hargreeves siblings with Pogo and Grace gathered up in the courtyard, where Luther knows was Reginald's favourite spot. Luther closed his eyes, he hated going to the courtyard more and more, remembering what happened at the exact spot that he's standing over.

"Dad died," Allison reminded her. "Remember?"

"Oh," Grace frowned, looking down. "Yes, of course."

"Is Mum okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine," Diego answered quickly. "She just needs to rest-" Diego shrugged. "You know, recharge."

Pogo entered, gripping his walking stick before he looks at Luther, giving him a small nod. "Whenever you're ready, dear boy."

Luther nodded, taking a few steps forth. He opens the urn filled with Reginald's ashes, sighing sadly before dumping the contents out lamely. Luther looks around his siblings awkwardly, who just looked away. "Probably would have been better with some wind."

No one made any acknowledgements to what he said. Very well.

"Does anyone wish to speak?" Pogo asked, looking at the siblings. Again, no one said anything. Pogo sighed. "Very well." Pogo coughed before he took a deep breath in. "In all regards, Sir Reginald Hargreeves made me what I am today. For that alone, I shall forever be in his debt. He was my master and my friend, and I shall miss him very much. He leaves behind a complicated legacy-"

"He was a monster," Diego cuts, looking at the ashes, hate in his eyes. Klaus laughed, cigarette smoke leaving his mouth. "He was a bad person and a worse father. The world's better off without him."

"Diego," Allison cuts, looking at him with softness in her eyes, but Diego didn't care.

"My name is Number Two. You know why?" Diego asked, moving forward. "Because our father couldn't be bothered to give us actual, normal names. He had Mum do it."

"Would anyone like something to eat?" Grace cuts, smiling at her children.

"No, it's okay, Mum," Vanya quickly answered. 

"Oh, okay."

"Look, you wanna pay your respects?" Diego shrugged, looking around. "Go ahead. But at least be honest about the kind of man he was."

"You should stop talking now." Luther glanced at Diego, annoyance in his eyes. 

Diego scoffed, turning to face Luther as he moved forward. "You know, you of all people should be on my side here, Number One."

"I am warning you."

"After everything he did to you?" Diego smirked. "He used you as his toy, he made you bake his bun in your oven. And when he couldn't have his fun with you anymore, he had to ship you a million miles away."

"Diego, stop talking," Luther hissed.

"That's how much he couldn't stand the sight of you!" Diego hits Luther's chest, and Luther starts punching him. Diego dodged his hand and instead punched him.

"Boys, stop this at once!" Pogo shouts, but none listened to him as they were too busy fighting each other. Pogo only shook his head as he gripped on his cane, leaving the courtyard first.

"Come on, Big Boy!" Diego shouts at Luther, and Luther ran to him. Diego mounts his back, punching it repeatedly. 

"Stop it!" Vanya shouts.

"Hit him!" Klaus made a punching motion as he grinned, looking at the fight that's happening before him. "Hit him!"

"Get off me!" Diego yelled as Luther lifts him, the smaller boy punching the bigger one repeatedly. 

"We don't have time for this." Five grit their lips as they began to leave the courtyard.

"Come here, Big Boy!" Diego shouted as he stands before Ben's statue. Luther ran at Diego, about to punch him as Diego immediately moved away, Luther instead punching the statue off.

"Oh-" Allison raised her brow. "And there goes Ben's statue." Shaking her head, Allison decided to follow Five as she entered the manor too. Diego reached his pocket to take out a knife, and Vanya widened her eyes as she sees what Diego's about to do. 

"Diego, no!" Vanya shouted, but it's no use. Diego has already thrown the knife, slicing Luther's arm. Luther grunts as he held his cut arm, gasping at the burning sensation it leaves as it becomes contact with his rain-soaked hand, panting as he walked away.

"You never know when to stop, do you?" Vanya asked, looking at Diego up close.

"You got enough material for your sequel yet?" Diego smirked.

"He was my father, too."

And Diego left with Grace, Klaus crouching on Reginald's ashes. Vanya looked around, looking at the destroyed statue. Vanya sighed as she walked to the broken statue, moving the debris to be closer to the mental plaque. Vanya stopped, startled, as she sees where the head lays, on another metal plaque, way smaller than Ben's. 

Katrina Luisa Hargreeves   
2008   
A pure soul who'll always brighten her father's days

Vanya brushed over the middle name. Luisa? Isn't that Luther's deadname? Who was this girl, why does she have Luther's deadname and their last name? Who is her parent? Is it one of them? Vanya furrowed her brows as she tried to figure out who it is. Allison? No, her daughter is Claire and not Katrina. Five is out of the equation altogether, they just returned from wherever they were seventeen years ago. Klaus? No, he told her that he'll never step foot in the Academy again after moving out, Diego too.

Luther.

Of course, it's Luther, the fact that the first two names are German and the name 'Luisa' points out that much. Reginald would never care if he got someone pregnant to name them. Vanya closed her eyes as she remembers what Diego said, 'He used you as his toy, he made you bake his bun in your oven.'. Obviously, it's Luther. From what Diego said, she can conclude too that the girl's other father is Reginald.

Vanya shuddered, reading the year 2008. In 2008, they were all 19. Barely old enough to actually consent to fucking, no way old enough to consent to fucking someone decades older than them. Vanya held her breath as the revelation dawned upon her. Damn, Reginald is so low. Fool, why did Luther stay all those years ago? Why didn't he ever move out? This place is no good for him! This wouldn't have happened if he left!

Why is it only 2008? Why is there no line? Why is there only one year? Did this Katrina girl ever live long enough to have two different years? Vanya assumes no, there's no line. Hell, she's not even sure she got the chance to live.

Fuck.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Klaus."

"What?" Klaus turned their back to face Luther in the eyes. "Want me to contact Dad again? I just did, it's not a pleasant experience. I hate it, you know."

"No, just-" Luther sighed, looking down his hands. "I know you hate it so much, but can you contact someone for me?"

"Depends, have they moved onto the next stage of death?" Klaus shrugged, slumped over their seat. "How recently deceased are they?"

"2008," Luther quickly answered. "She died in 2008."

"She?" Klaus raised their brows, smirking at their brother who's looking like someone's lost puppy. "Aww, who's this girl to you, Big Guy? Is she like Allison or like that girl you brought from the rave?"

Luther flinched as he closed his eyes, moving the memories there barely is out of his mind. "No, she's someone else."

"Tell me her full name."

"Katrina Luisa Hargreeves," Luther answered. Klaus widened their eyes as they hear her last two names, Luisa Hargreeves. This Katrina girl has Hargreeves as her last name, yet their father didn't adopt a new child. She carries Luther's deadname as her middle name, like how children often carry their parent's name as their middle name. Katrina Luisa Hargreeves. Oh shit.

"Is she yours?" Klaus gasped, their hand over their mouth. "Luther-"

"Was-" Luther cuts, his hand absentmindedly over his belly. "She was mine. She died when she was still in my uterus. She would've been eleven by now."

"Eleven? We were nineteen, then!" Klaus slapped a hand over their face. Luther looked away from them. "I can't help you," Klaus shook their head, standing up to pat the bigger man's back. 

"Why not?" Luther asked, looking at Klaus. Klaus pressed their lips to a thin line. "She was at her eleventh week, she was alive! Your power is to commune with the dead!"

"Sit down with me, come on," Klaus sits down their bed, patting the space beside them. Luther sits down too, Klaus patting his shoulder. "She hasn't fully developed a brain yet, she's never really alive."

"I-" Luther breaks down crying. Klaus rubbed circles to their brother's back. "I loved her. I loved her."

"Who knows about this?" Klaus asked, looking at their crying brother. 

"Mum was the first to know," Luther took a deep breath in. "Then Diego. Then Dad, and lastly Pogo."

"How did they react?"

"Mum was the only one who reacted positively," Luther smiled through his tears. "She offered a USG reading and an abortion, and she performed CVS when Katrina was taken out of my body so I can get to know more about her," Luther recalled. "Diego reacted horribly, mocking me and belittling me. Dad-" Luther inhaled deeply. "Dad was the one who killed her."

"What do you mean?"

"He's the one who injected me with the serum to mutate me, killing her in the process," Luther explained. "It's not that she would've lived either way-" Luther shrugged. "I was already dead. I just miss her, isn't it funny?" Luther laughed pitifully. Klaus only smiled awkwardly. "I never really met her, yet I miss her. So much."

"Does her other father-"

"Knows? Hell yeah-" Luther nodded, swallowing his saliva. "It's Dad. He raped me- and was her sperm donor."

Klaus closed their eyes, damn it. Reginald steps lower and lower each day, even when the man's dead. "He administered the serum in me, knowing full well that she's going to be dead. She'll be dead either way, with or without me. Dad decided that he couldn't lose me, for whatever reason." Klaus remembered what Diego said just a few days ago, 'He used you as his toy, he made you bake his bun in your oven.'. This must be what happened. 

"Is there a memorial for her?" Klaus asked. Luther nods. "Maybe we can go there? Pay respects to little Katrina? Nibling Klaus would love to meet her, and I bet Aunt Allison, Uncle Diego, Nibling Five, and Aunt Vanya would love it too."

"I don't think Diego would-"

"As cold-hearted Diego seems, Diego isn't so," Klaus interrupted. "Diego only said so at Dad's memorial service because he hates Dad and hates that we have the decency to act neutral."

"Her plaque is here, beside Ben's plaque."

"Awesome! We wouldn't have to go far to pay respects!" Klaus claps. Luther smiled softly. "There's my big brother! Don't fight the urge to smile, I'm sure Katrina would hate to see her father in a foul mood!"

"Klaus-" Luther smiled wider at his sibling's weird antiques. "You're making me feel silly."

"I'll go and find our other siblings, you just go to where she was buried, yeah?" Luther nods as Klaus stood up, Luther following. Klaus held their brother's hand, rubbing circles with their thumb. "We just ended the impending apocalypse, just as Five said. We'll be fine."

"We'll be fine," Luther repeated. Oh, he missed this. He missed the nice interaction between him and his siblings. Luther walked away, Klaus holding his hand as they reach to the courtyard.

"Just go to the spot, ok?" Klaus asked. "We'll all be there, I need to get them."

At that, Klaus left. Luther sighed as he walked to Katrina's plaque, which is a few metres beside Ben's. Luther crouched down, his hairy hand touching the plaque.

Katrina Luisa Hargreeves   
2008   
A pure soul who'll always brighten her father's days

He'll never have a chance to have another Katrina, not as long as he lives. Reginald has applied a complete hysterectomy on him, he doesn't have a uterus anymore. As much as he loved the idea of never having a uterus again, he always imagined himself as a father. Yet, it'll never happen again. 

"Luther-" Luther heard Diego behind him, calling his name. "I-Is it tr-true, what Klaus s-said?"

"Klaus told you, Di?"

"Klaus told all of us," Luther turned around to see Five, standing along with Diego, Allison, Klaus, and Grace. "We couldn't reach Vanya. Mum also verified."

Luther nodded, clenching his teeth. Allison held her brother's shoulders softly. "I'm sorry."

"She would've been eleven by now." Luther shook his head, looking at the plaque.

"Claire would've loved to play with Katrina."

"Yeah-" Luther sniffed. Allison rubbed circles on his back. "She would've. Katrina would act like a big sister to Claire. At least you'll get to see yours again, in the future."

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, thanks," Luther very quickly answered, but something in his tone makes it sound insincere to her.

"Luther-" Five held his arm. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Yeah, thanks."


	10. Chapter 10

Five snuck away, entering the courtyard. It's over, they're all back in 2019 and there's no impending apocalypse to stop anymore. It's been six months since then, it's their birthdays together. Five has gotten pension from the commission, very much to renovate the whole manor and still live comfortably for many years to come. Still, though. They're all still working on getting money for each of them and their descendants. 

As Five aged up since they gave past them the correct equation for time travel, Five is applying to be a time and frequency scientist, there's this one place that offers them a great deal of money. Allison has returned to be an actress and a Broadway sign language interpreter, she also got shared custody of Claire. Vanya has returned to her place as a first-chair violinist in an orchestra and a violin teacher. Klaus is still looking for acting agencies, he refuses to ride Allison's fame by using the same acting agency or use the name 'Hargreeves' as a stage name. Diego is learning business management to continue Reginald's company, wanting to alter it so it'll be Diego's company and not Reginald's company, maybe making knives instead of umbrellas. Luther is applying to be an astronomer, using his experience on the moon and his research as a selling point.

Five stopped in front of Ben's plaque. They've only heard of Ben's death through Vanya's book, they never said goodbye to Ben nor get a chance of seeing him again past thirteen. Not that he lived so much longer after that, Vanya's book revealed. Five touched the edge of the plaque. Their brother. Their dead brother, whom they'll never see again. Not now, nowhere in the future. There'll be no Ben 2.0.

"Five!" Five turned their back to see Luther with a silly party hat. "What are you doing back here, lonely and gloomy like that? Come on, join your other siblings!"

"Ben would've loved joining us," Five said, looking at the plaque. Luther sighed, standing next to them. "What really happened?"

"I happened," Luther said, his fingers brushing over the plaque. "There was a mission, and they separated us both from the rest of the team. Both of us were constantly attacked, Ben asked for my help. But for some reason, I couldn't help. He died."

"How did everyone react?" Five asked, looking at Luther. Luther sighed sadly.

"Terribly," Luther answered. "Diego called me an incompetent leader and picked fights with me more and more. Vanya wouldn't talk to me. Klaus wouldn't leave their room. Allison met me less, and even then it's tense. Dad-" Luther shook his head. "Dad was the worst."

"He made you create Katrina, didn't he?" Five asked. Luther didn't answer, but as they say, actions sometimes speak louder than words. 

"But I loved her," Luther finally answered after a while, slowly nodding his head. "Only to kill her before she can take her first breath. I know it's not really murder since she's not even alive, but I don't like considering her not alive. It made me feel like she was never someone when she was someone huge to me."

"I'm sure Katrina is having a great time in wherever she is, proudly watching her father's achievements," Five pats Luther's back. Luther nods, strolling away. Five followed him, to notice that he stopped in front of Katrina's plaque.

"I'm thinking about being a father again," Luther announced to them. "I'm waiting for Mx Wood to give me the green light before I start the adoption process, but I feel like I'm ready to let the grief go. I didn't want to lose my uterus because I wanted to conceive, but I couldn't after my transformation, so why not?" Luther shrugged. Five held his hand softly.

Mx Wood is a therapist Five recommended him to go to after they've come back to 2019, one Grace said has sworn to never even reference what they heard with them, not that they will. It's against their ethical code, so he should be safe. Even with all the crazy stories he tells, Mx Wood never judged him. Never once gave him a judgemental look. Mx Wood has been very helpful, helping him cope with the news of Five being his twin or Allison rumouring him.

"Are you sure?" Five looked up to see Luther in the face, not seeing a single doubt in his eyes. No, he looked as determined as it gets. 

"I'm done destroying myself over things I can't control, like Katrina's death, my transformation, Ben's death, Diego's sacrifice, or your disappearance." Luther elaborated. "I still have my temper problem, I'm fixing it. As I said, I'm waiting until Mx Wood gives me a green light before starting the adoption process and signing up for parenting classes. It's going to take a while, but it'll be worth it."

"And the money?" Five asked. Luther chuckled.

"Our father was a literal billionaire," Luther said. "I'm an astronomer and it pays great money. I'll be able to afford it."

"I can't wait," Five chuckled. Luther smiled.

"Neither can I," Luther said. "I'll miss her every day, but I'm ready to let her go."

"Does anyone else know about this?" Five asked. Luther shook his head.

"I only told Mx Wood," Luther revealed. "Now, you. I want to know all I'll have to do before announcing it, making sure that I have the appropriate resources."

"I'm very proud of you, Lu-" Five smiled, hugging their younger twin brother. Luther hugged them back. "You'll be a great father, I believe in you."

"Thanks, Five-" Luther nodded, pulling himself away from Five. 

"You've been carrying us behind your back, you're trained for this."

"Do you think I'll be like Dad?" Luther asked. Five furrowed their brows as they frowned. "I mean, I spent most of my life with him. I grew up with him. Everyone did, but I spent the most time with him. Do you think I'll be like him?"

"You won't," Five decided. "You'll be nothing like him. You noticed his mistakes in parenting us and you noticed your own weaknesses, and you're working to fix what you can. You'll be nothing like Dad."

"Hopefully-" Luther nodded, looking up. "Hopefully, I'll be nothing like him."

"And you won't-" Five nodded. "Have you thought of names?"

"If it's female, I'll go with her predecessor's name, Katrina," Luther revealed. "If it's male, it's Kai."

"Katrina or Kai," Five scoffed. "You must have a thing for names starting with K."

"You could say-" Luther snorted. 

"Good luck, I believe in you."


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm so happy to hear that!" The therapist, Mx Wood said. "How do your siblings react?"

"Yesterday, we had a celebratory party," Luther answered, looking down as he smiled. "Vanya and Allison planned the whole thing out, but Allison had to leave early. We cut cake, drank a reasonable amount of champagne, we danced the night away. I'll be getting her today."

"Congratulations!" Mx Wood smiled. "I agree, you definitely have changed since you first saw me."

"I hope you good luck, Luther," Mx Wood said, nodding their head. "Should I schedule your next meeting, let the stress of fatherhood out? I'm a parent of two myself, it's not an easy feat."

"Yeah."

"I'm scheduling it to next week, is that ok with you?" Mx Wood asked. Luther nodded and Mx Wood pressed a couple of numbers on their telephone. Luther's legs won't stay still as the thought of being a father dawned upon him more and more, even if he's 'fourteen years too late', as Diego put it once, it's never too late for him. Allison had Claire at 25, there's no such thing as 'too late'.

"Again, congratulations, Luther," Luther stood up as Mx Wood opened their arms for a hug, Luther accepting it. The two people shared a hug before pulling apart. "I'll see you again next week, alright?"

"Thank you, Mx Wood," Luther said as he escorted himself out, leaving the building. Luther left to see Diego's car waiting for him outside, and Luther went in the very back, seeing Diego, Allison, and Five in front of him, beside him a baby carrier. 

"Ready to pick up your daughter?" Diego asked as soon as Luther closed the door.

"You have no idea," Luther answered, grinning wildly. Diego chuckled as he started the car. 

"Remember, Luther," Allison signed. "Parenting is not all sunshine and roses, there's going to be bumps along the way."

"I know, Allison," Luther nodded. "The therapist told me such, I'll meet them again next week."

"Finally, you'll really be a father," Five held their twin's hand, rubbing circles. "You've always wanted this, and finally it came true."

"Finally-" Luther nodded, his stomach turning in a mix of excitement and nervousness. 

"What's wrong, Lu?" Five asked, noting their twin's fallen expression. "Are you regretting it?"

"No, I'll never regret it-" Luther shook his head. "Just, I mean I know I should always expect hardships in the future, but what if I can't handle it? What if I become like Dad?"

"No," Diego interrupted, causing Luther to look up to him. "You won't be like Dad. Besides, if you turn even slightly similar to Dad, I'll beat your arse on her name. I only didn't beat Allison's arse because I didn't hear it when it happened."

"I'm with Diego here," Allison signed. "I'll beat you if you ever even slightly turn to be like Dad."

"WHAT THEY MEAN-" Five cuts, amusingly chuckling. "You'll never be like Dad. You've prepared for this for years. You waited until Mx Wood gives you the green light, you've worked on finding the right adoption agency and the right biological parents, you're always there for the medical checkups and you've signed up for parenting classes. You'll be a great father."

"Hopefully-" Luther nodded. "I'm really nervous."

"I can relate. When I'm given the chance to see Claire again, I was a nervous mess in the car," Allison signed. "But you'll be fine. I'll help you, parent to parent. I'll give you some tips. You've been doing great with babysitting Claire."

"Thanks, Allison," Luther smiled. Diego stopped at a building with a pink Little Angel Orphanage sign over it. Luther opened the back door.

"Luther-" Five called. Luther turned to face them, raising his brow. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Five," Luther said as he mounted off the car, staring at the building, carrying the carrier. Fuck it, he'll just straight enter the building. Luther opened the door, walking to the counter.

"Hello, Mr Hargreeves," the receptionist greeted. 

"Hello, so when can I pick up my daughter?" Luther asked. The receptionist nodded as they took out three sheets of papers.

"Sign here-" they handed Luther a pen, pointing at the space next to the signed space of the baby's biological parent. Luther signed there, the one behind it, and the one behind it. "That'll be it, Mr Hargreeves. Please follow me."

Luther can barely contain his excitement as he followed the receptionist into the building, entering a room full of cribs filled with sleeping babies. The receptionist moved to the pink crib with a white baby, a little tuft of blonde on top of her hair as she's staring at him with her big blue eyes. The receptionist lifts the baby, handing her to Luther. Luther held the tiny baby in his arms, barely containing his grin.

"Hello, honey," Luther greeted the baby in his arms, touching her little hands. "I'm your dad, Luther." The receptionist puts up Luther's baby carrier, and Luther puts the baby inside. 

"Will that be all, Mr Hargreeves?" The receptionist asked. Luther nodded, his eyes never leaving his newest daughter. "Good luck, Mr Hargreeves."

"Thank you," With that, Luther left the orphanage, cooing at the baby. Luther opened the back door to Diego's car, putting the baby first before him.

"Is that her?" Five asked, cooing as they looked the back. Allison looked back too, barely containing her grin. A brand new baby!

"Yeah-" Luther nodded, his eyes back at staring his daughter. "This is your niece."

"Welcome to the Hargreeves family-" Diego chuckled as he started the car, driving off. Luther kept touching his daughter's cheeks, letting her hold his forefinger. The baby made some noises, in which Luther grinned more as he strikes the baby softly.

"You'll be fine," Luther promised, his finger held by the little fat hand. "You'll be fine."

"We're here," Diego declared, turning off the car.

Ever since they renovated the manor, it no longer feels gloomy, lonely, and depressing; instead it turns bright, friendly, and lively. Luther and Five live in the manor full-time together, Luther finding a job as an astronomer and Five finding a job as a time and frequency scientist. Luther opened the back door, entering the manor with the carrier. As soon as Luther enters, there's a huge soft green banner that reads Welcome Home! over the ceiling of the manor. There is Grace, Vanya, and Klaus, all three waiting in the living room. Vanya turned her head as soon as she heard the door open, seeing Luther with the baby.

"Welcome home, Katrina Luisa Hargreeves!"


	12. THEORIES THAT INFILTRATE THIS FIC

A lot of what happened here is infiltrated with my own theories regarding the Umbrella Academy. I haven't read the comics but I use several facts from the comics here. I posted the links to the theories in my Tumblr (my Tumblr URL is unsolicited-nightmares) here are the theories I used:

[How Ben Died](https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/626633694962221056/s2-spoilers-this-is-probably-too-fast-from-my)

[Proof of 'How Ben Died' Theory](https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/628799595575689216/i-have-proof)

.

[UA Kids Would-Be Nationalities](https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/627244234673700864/s2-spolers-yall-wtf)

.

[Gender and Sexuality Head(canons) of Hargreeves Siblings](https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/630790067201441792/my-headcanons-on-the-hargreeves-siblings-gender)

.

[Disabled!Hargreeves Siblings](https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/628564088626331648/oh-hell-wtf)

.

In the comics, Allison rumoured Luther to kiss her to cope with her divorce. I twisted this fact to make it more show-compliant but more sinister (bc I love torturing my boi) so that Allison rumoured Luther to sleep her at 15 but Allison freed him almost immediately and that only they know about the rumour, everyone else thought it's consensual.


End file.
